vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitebeard
Summary Whitebeard, real name Edward Newgate, is the most powerful of the Four Emperors ruling over the New World (the second half of the Grand Line), and the only person to ever battle the Pirate King to a draw. With Roger's death he became the "Strongest Man in the World", and this reputation makes him the most feared and respected person in the world. However, twenty-two years have passed since the Pirate King's death and, although Whitebeard is still greatly feared, the world is slowly changing and there are those in the Grand Line are looking to rise to the top and take Whitebeard's place. Whitebeard believes that pirates should have at least some sense of morality and honor, and every member of his crew is treated as his child, and they in turn treat him as their own father. When people say that he has the power to shake the world, they mean it literally, as he ate the Tremor-Tremor Fruit (Gura Gura no Mi), which has the power to generate massive shockwaves and cause earthquakes. Powers and Stats﻿ Tier: Low 6-B Name: Edward Newgate, epithet "Whitebeard", "Strongest Man in the World", "Man closest to One Piece" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 72 at time of death Classification: Human, Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, Former Yonko (Four Pirate Emperors), Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, (Kenbunshoku Haki, Busōshoku Haki and Haōshoku Haki), Precognition (via Kenbunshoku Haki), Limited Air Manipulation (Was able to casually blow out the "flames" on a magma rock launched by Akainu), Can create powerful shockwaves through any medium with the power of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit, Expert Bisento Wielder, Can use Busōshoku Haki to surround his body and weapon with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities and allow him to ignore the pseudo-intangibility of Logia Fruit users and others like them, Aura via Haōshoku Haki, Resistance to Heat (Was not bothered by the ambient heat Akainu let off in his magma form and resisted direct magma attacks, albeit with eventually fatal burn injuries) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ via powerscaling (Stronger than the Three Admirals. Also generated two humongous tsunamis with his quakes, and later also shattered them after Aokiji had frozen them. He was capable of tilting the Marineford and the area around it with his power) Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic (Able to intercept Kizaru in the middle of executing his light-movement, and naturally matched the Marine Admirals in close-quarter-combat), his precognition also further complements his reactions Lifting Strength: Class T (Garp has strength in the billions of tons, so naturally so would Whitebeard) Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ Durability: Small Country level+ (Akainu, a weaker character, was able to soldier on after taking two consecutive attacks from Whitebeard himself, also withstood an all-out attack from Akainu to the abdomen while in an extremely vulnerable position, unable to guard himself as he was suffering a heart attack. It took the efforts of the three admirals back-to-back to finally weaken Whitebeard, but even then, Blackbeard struggled to kill him). Stamina: Marvelous, despite his old age and illness. During the Marineford Battle he continued to do battle while accumulating literally had taken 267 sword wounds, 152 gunshot wounds, and 46 wounds from cannon balls. The sum adds up to a total of 465 hits, most significantly those he received from Akainu and Kizaru, and even soldiered on after having half his face taken by Akainu. Weaker characters with less endurance were also able to continuously battle one another for ten days. Range: Extended human melee range with bisento (A couple of meters), at least several hundred meters with air quakes (can also indirectly generate effects much further than that, at the very least hundreds of kilometers away) Standard Equipment: His bisento (A polearm resembling a glaive, with a long, heavy half and a heavy, curved blade) Intelligence: Whitebeard is the pirate closest to obtaining the "One Piece" treasure in the entire world, and along with a couple of decades worth of experience, is the single most-dangerous pirate in his world. He has sufficient leadership qualities to oversee a last-minute invasion of Marineford, an incredibly skilled military strategist, and a match for Sengoku the Buddha. His tactical prowess was demonstrated when he scattered the pirates so that they wouldn't be routed by Pacifista, or when he bypassed the siege wall and has mastered his Gura Gura no Mi. Weaknesses: Whitebeard cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. He's also a static fighter and doesn't usually dodge incoming attack from opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Whitebeard is one of these people. *'''-Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'-Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. '-Gura Gura no Mi (Tremor-Tremor Fruit):' Whitebeard ate the Tremor-Tremor Fruit, turning him into a "Tremor Human" that can create incredibly powerful shockwaves through virtually any medium, including air, land, and the seafloor. * '''Kaishin:' Whitebeard swings his arm (or arms) and literally cracks the air itself, sending devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. The shock waves can also be sent into the sea, generating huge tsunamis, and can be used in conjunction with physical attacks in close-quarters combat - as Akainu can attest. This attack is so powerful, that the combined Busoshoku Haki of all three Admirals was needed to nullify it. ** Gekishin: A close range version of Kaishin, causing severe damage to even giants and an admiral. He can also passively generate vibrations around himself to ward off attacks like Aokiji's freezing mist. * Kabutowari: Whitebeard converges quakes into a sphere of focused power around his fist, effectively harnessing his terrible destructive power into a pinpoint attack he can use in close-quarters combat while avoiding collateral damage (evident when Moby Dick's deck didn't suffer a single dent when he crushes Ronse's head with a quake bubble against it). * Naginata Rasetsu: Whitebeard surrounds his bisento with the same bubble to greatly increase its striking power and range * Shima Yurashi: Whitebeard grips the air as if it were tangible and pulls on it, releasing a massive shockwave that was powerful enough to tilt all of Marineford despite its reinforcements along with the seas that Aokiji had frozen. * Quake-Explosion: Similar to his quake bubble, Whitebeard focuses his quake power around in a sphere of focused power, with the difference that he then sends it forward and releases it in an explosion-like quake. Notes: The discrepancy between his name and appearance is apparently due to the fact that the Japanese language only has one word for facial hair. Prime Whitebeard was exaggerated to be a life wiper though this is generally accepted as hyperbole. His powers in his prime state were never shown properly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users [|Category:Statistics Amplification Users]] Category:Tier 6